


Changed

by DestroyedConscience



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But not a lot cuz I suck at it, Cuz when do I write anything else, Gen, I have enough things to be working on right now, Just mild descriptions of 2nd degree burns so far, Kind of Roman-Centric??, M/M, Personality Swap, Role Reversal, Sounds more accurate tbh, The first chapter will probably be super cringey, Why am I even writing this, but please bare with me, cuz I started this like a year ago and only decided to continue this recently, it'll get less cringey as time goes on, just a lil bit, kind of?, mild violence, nothing too bad tho, oh well, there will be fluff too tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: When the other three sides are suddenly the opposite of who they used to be, Roman is left to try and figure out what's caused them to become this way and, more importantly, how to fix it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 9 months ago when me and my friend (Shout out to Kai) came up with the idea of the Sides' personalities being switched. We then spent an entire day of school brainstorming on each Sides' role, personality, appearance, everything before I quickly got to work on the actual fic. Only to leave it at the prologue due to me being lazy. But recently, I decided it would probably be rude of me to just abandon this idea that my friend had helped with and decided to try and continue it! This prologue is gonna be hella cringey since my writing just tended to be that way when it wasn't full on angst, so brace yourselves.
> 
> This is gonna be a hell of a ride.

It had started out as a normal dinner, the personalities were actually talking to each other slightly-nicer-than-usual for once. It was calm.

That was, until Logan decided to be engulfed in swirling smoke and electric blue lights, completely disrupting the peace there once was. Quite rude, honestly.

When the smoke had cleared, there sat Logan, who would have looked the same, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was now leaning his chair on its back legs with his feet propped up on the table, arms casually crossed and a lazy grin donning his face.

His appearance had changed, too. He now wore a band tee (of a band the others didn’t know the name of), ripped black jeans with a belt hung low, dark trainers and he had bracelets of all kinds nearly up to his elbow. His hair was messier, in a purposeful way, now a dark black with a layer of red on top and he no longer had glasses adorning his face and–were those gauges??

The other three stared at the now very different personality as he merely grinned back.

“Sup,” He smiled at them, rocking his chair back and forth, an action that really confirmed that he was different; considering the amount of times he would scold Virgil for doing that same thing, it was extremely hypocritical of him, and that was not something Logan was.

The three blinked before Roman spoke up.

“Um, what he-”

“ _Heck_ ”

“What the heck are you doing?”

Logan rolled his eyes while still smiling “What does it look like I’m doing?”

And then, to make things even stranger, Virgil suddenly smiled happily before softly saying “Leave him alone guys, he can do what he wants, he’s not hurting anyone after all,”

The smile quickly dropped from Virgil’s face, being replaced with a confused frown.

“Wha–” Before Virgil could finish what he was saying, sparkles, colourful smoke and bright butterflies erupted around him, obscuring him from the others view.

When it had all cleared, Virgil was sat there, now clad in an oversized pastel pink jumper and light blue jean shorts along with galaxy shoes and white stockings with pink polka dots decorating them. His hair was now a sky blue with pink adorning the ends, the fridge swept sideways, a flower crown now resting on top of his head. He also had a pair of light blue glasses, although whether he needed them or if they were just part of the outfit, nobody knew.

And his face, oh boy his face, that contour and highlight was on point, the blue and pink eyeshadow with glitter liner made his eyes seem so big, nobody ever noticed how nice the youngest’s eyelashes were but now that they had mascara decorating them it was so obvious. His light pink lips were pulled upward into a toothy, cheery grin.

He smiled at the others and there was a beat of silence “What?” The now pastel personality tilted his head to the side, how the flower crown didn’t fall to the floor is still unknown to this day.

The others, well Roman and Patton, stared, dumbfounded at the two now completely different personalities in silence before voicing the the three words that their tongues were just begging to spit out.

“What the heck?!”


	2. And Then There Was One

“What are we gonna do??”

Patton and Roman looked over to the two now different traits on the other side of the room.

Logan was lounging on the sofa, one leg dangling over the armrest. He had one of his arms laid on the back of the sofa and he was smirking as he talked to Virgil.

Virgil was sitting cross legged on the coffee table, hiding his hands with the sleeves of his sweater. He was giggling at whatever it was the other was saying. Giggling. Virgil doesn’t giggle, at least, the old Virgil didn’t.

It was weird to see them so different, see Logan so comfortable in his skin, see Virgil so happy.

The two un-changed sides looked away from the other two.

Roman sighed “I have no idea…” And he truly didn’t, planning wasn’t exactly his forte; he preferred to just rush face first into his problems with his sword slashing, but this was different from his past problems. This needed planning, this needed to be thought out more carefully because this time he won’t be the only one getting hurt if his ‘plan’ didn’t work.

And that scared Roman, even though he would never admit that to anyone.

He was a prince, he was supposed to be a hero, he didn’t feel fear.

So why was he feeling it now?

Why was a feeling of dread settling in his stomach, making him feel physically ill as he saw the other two traits across the room?

Roman’s head whipped to the side as he heard Patton let out a quiet groan. The fatherly side was clutching his head, shoulders hunching over. Roman’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Patton! What’s wrong? Are you okay?!” The royal side rushed to the other, quickly grabbing him as he stumbled slightly.

Patton whimpered “I..I don’t kno-” A navy blue substance, almost like paint, suddenly started pouring down his body, covering him from head to toe. Roman’s eyes widened even further, his mouth opening in a yell as he yanked his hand back to his body. Whatever that substance was, it burned him. He looked at his hand to see the skin already a raw red, the skin of his palm blistering.

“Damn it!” He yelped, face scrunching from the harsh stinging that accompanied his wound. He looked back up at Patton to see the…paint (?) was slowly to beginning to slide off the other’s body, however, when it touched the floor it merely faded out of existence. As though it were never there in the first place.

Roman brought his attention from Patton’s feet up to his face. The other side’s hair now looked to be a shade darker than the purple Thomas usually donned, now more of mardi gras than plum. His expression was stony and his eyes cold and calculating. The polo, cardigan and khakis were now replaced for an expensive navy dress shirt, black dress pants and no other accesory to be seen. His posture had even changed, from an open, friendly stance to a tall, broad stature. He was intimidating, to say the least. He quirked an eyebrow at Roman “What?”

Roman paled “Oh no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd there goes Patton. Poor Roman's gonna have to solve this all alone, now. What's he gonna do? Idk, I haven't thought that far ahead, yet, as continuing this concept was an impulsive decision I made without thinking anything through at all ^-^ Either way, hope you're enjoying so far!


End file.
